dculfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Wayne
Timothy Jackson Wayne was born Timothy Jackson Drake. His mother died when he was very young and he was raised by his father, Jack, and his stepmother, Dana. From a very young age Tim found himself enthralled by mysteries. The biggest of all was uncovering the true identities of Batman and Robin. Using what he knew about Dick Grayson's acrobatic style he was able to deduce Dick had been the first Robin and then become Nightwing. From there he easily figured out Bruce Wayne was Batman and the late Jason Todd had been the second Robin. Feeling that Batman needed a Robin he recruited himself for the job. Initally Bruce was very reluctant to take on a third Robin, after Jason had been killed, but Tim was persistant and Bruce finally agreed to train the young man. It was quickly obvious that Tim was a perfect fit for the role of Robin. Eventually he even started a new team of Teen Titans with the new Wonder Girl, Impulse, Superboy, and Speedy. Life as a teen vigilante was pretty great as far as Tim was concerned...then he got a brick to the head. Tim had been chasing down Cluemaster when he saw someone else in the area. He chased them down and found the someone else was Cluemaster's daughter Stephanie who had taken on the persona of Spoiler to help get her father caught. When Tim caught her the first thing she did was hit him on the head with a brick to get away. Tim told Stephanie to give up being Spoiler but she refused. Eventually Tim gave in and started to train Stephanie and they became very close. Before long the two teens were dating, although Stephanie still didn't know Tim's true identity. Shortly after they officially got together Stephanie found out she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child. He wanted nothing to do with the baby so Tim stepped up and helped his girlfriend through her pregnancy. When the baby was born he supported her as she gave the baby up for adoption. Around this time Jack Drake had found out about his son's night time activities and was furious. He forbid Tim to continue on as Robin. Tim didn't listen at first but considered his father's position very carefully. Bruce knew his young partner had a tough decision and felt he needed all the support he could get. He revealed Tim's secret identity to Stephanie, much to Tim's dismay. He ended up quitting the role of Robin, which Stephanie picked up. Tim tried to return to normal life but he wasn't happy. He needed to be Robin. Stephanie was fired after a few weeks for disobeying one of Bruce's orders and Tim stepped back into the role of Robin and of Stephanie's boyfriend. Not long after there was a massive attack on Gotham in which Jack and Dana were both killed. Stephanie was also presumed dead. In the blink of an eye Tim had lost everything. Bruce quickly adopted the young man and took him in. Tim Drake became Tim Wayne. There was another attack shortly after that killed Superboy/Conner, Tim's best friend. Tim found himself seeking comfort from his friend and Conner's girlfriend, Cassie/Wonder Girl. Cassie and Tim quickly realized they were better off as friends. One day, to Tim's shock, Stephanie showed up alive and well. Her death had been faked and she was back. He tried to reconcile with her but she had other plans. Stephanie became Batgirl which led to her working with Tim as an equal that she hadn't been before. Much to Tim's dismay Stephanie started to date Jason Todd, who was also not dead. Jason had shown back up as an anti hero and had proven himself to be very dangerous. He'd almost killed Tim a number of times. Much to Tim's delight his best friend also returned from the dead. Conner was revived and returned. The two resumed their friendship as if no time had passed until Darkseid and Circe took control of Conner. The two villains had taken control of Conner and his cousin Kara. They had become Dark Superboy and Dark Supergirl. While under this spell Conner set out to kill Tim and did manage to shoot him. Tim recovered but was shocked to find his brother Dick making sexual advances on him. Tim was confused by this change in Dick's behavior. He turned his focus to Stephanie, who had been hurt by Dark Supergirl, and helping her recover. Jason had left town without a word and Stephanie's mother had kicked her out and she needed a place to go. Tim offered to let her stay at Wayne Manor. In the process of helping Stephanie move they shared a kiss and it led to Tim losing his virginity to Stephanie. The two ended up getting back together. To celebrate they took a trip to Las Vegas and in the passion of a moment ended up getting married. Tim was in love and never wanted to lose Stephanie again. The marriage caused a strain between Tim and Dick at first until it came out that Dick had been possessed and that is why he was not acting like himself. Once Dick was freed he apologized to Tim and the brothers got back to normal. Tim was very happy in his married life when Stephanie ended up getting kidnapped by her father, Cluemaster. Tim frantically searched for his wife and was able to get to her just before Cluemaster disfigured her. He was too late to save her from the mental and physical torture he inflicted on her. Tim rushed Stephanie to the hospital. They were able to save her but were unsure if she would be able to have a child due to the extent of her injuries. Stephanie was heartbroken as well as mentally damaged. Tim did his best to be there for his wife, especially after they got word that Red Hood had murdered Cluemaster for what he did to Stephanie. Jason returned to town and tried to get Stephanie back. She assured Tim that she was over Jason and that she was with the man she wanted to be with. It was also around this time that Bruce told Tim that he had been monitoring Stephanie's daughter since Stephanie's 'death'. He also told Tim that Joker and Harley had killed the little girl's adoptive parents and taken the little girl for themselves. Tim quickly stepped up to help Bruce rescue the child. With the adoptive parents dead Bruce set it up for Stephanie to get custody and Tim returned Stephanie's daughter to her. They named the girl Madison and Stephanie asked Tim to adopt her. Tim readily agreed and Madison quickly became Tim's little princess. Tim and Stephanie took a trip with the rest of the Wayne Family to Guana Island to attend Dick's wedding to Kara Kent. After the reception Stephanie remembered she had left her purse on the beach and went to get it. When she returned to Tim she was in tears and looked disheveled. She told Tim that Jason had raped her. Tim was filled with rage but Stephanie convinced him not to go after Jason. The situation was complicated more when Stephanie turned out to be pregnant and they were unsure if Jason or Tim was the father. Tim told Stephanie he would raise the child as his own regardless. Jason fought this insisting he wanted to raise the child if it was his. Jason took a job from Bruce and moved into the manor. What Tim didn't know was that Jason moved in to get close to him. He tampered with the brakes on Tim's motorcycle which caused an accident. Tim was injured severely and presumed dead. When Tim finally woke up he was in the morgue. He rushed home to Stephanie only to find her in bed with Jason. He was desvistated that his wife would jump into bed with her rapist and his would-be murderer. Stephanie begged for his forgiveness but Tim was too hurt to even consider it. Stephanie went into labor and Robyn Wayne was born. Stephanie begged Tim to still be the child's father and Tim agreed feeling no child should have Jason Todd for a father. The DNA test came back indicating that Robyn was Jason's biological child but it didn't matter to Tim. He agreed to help raise Robyn, although he said he could no longer be with Stephanie. Stephanie was crushed and felt like she messed up her life. She left a suicide note for Tim then attempted to take her own life. Tim rushed to her after seeing the note but he was too late to stop Stephanie from downing a bottle of pills. Tim got her help and they were able to save Stephanie and put her in the psych ward to help her. Meanwhile Robyn fell ill and needed a blood transfusion. Jason finally came clean that he had faked the DNA test and that Tim was Robyn's real biological father. Tim managed to save Robyn then took his daughters home and raised them while Stephanie got help. During this time he reconnected with his old friend Mia Dearden and the two started dating. The stress of the media caused a strain on Tim and Mia's blossoming relationship. To get away Tim took her to Catalina Island. While on the island the two had sex and their condom broke leading to a scare that Mia may have transmitted her HIV to Tim. Tim was tested and thankfully he did not have HIV, however Mia found out she was pregnant. Before Mia found out she was pregnant Steph was released from the hospital and Tim broke up with Mia to reconcile with Stephanie. When Tim found out about the baby he vowed to take care of Mia and the baby. Mia refused insisting Tim not be in her life or the life of their child. Tim fought Mia to be part of their child's life to no avail. Mia gave birth to Graydon Jackson Wayne but would not allow Tim to be there for his birth. As Tim fought for his son his marriage was falling apart. Tim had decided he didn't want to be married to Stephanie anymore but he did want to be with her. Stephanie didn't understand this decision and it led to many fights between the two which climaxed when they found out their marriage hadn't been legal to start with. They decided to part ways. Tim's focus became getting custody of his son and being there for his daughters. On top of his problems with Mia he was also fighting with Stephanie over Madison's training. Steph was training Maddie and letting her go on patrol as the Pink Bat. Tim felt she was much too young and thus he ended up locked in arguments with both of the mothers of his children. Everything in Tim's life changed when tragedy struck the Bat Family. Batwoman, Kate Kane, was killed in action. After Kate's death her cousin, Bette Kane, was beyond distraught. Tim saw Bette needed a friend and was there for her. Out of their newfound friendship came much more. They realized they were in love and Tim ended up moving into Kane Estates with Bette. Shortly after they began dating Bette ended up pregnant with twin girls, Jana-Beth and Katie. Bette stayed by Tim's side as he fought for custody of his son, which he ultimately lost when Mia blackmailed him by threatening to expose him as Red Robin. Bette accepted both Madison and Robyn as a second mother. She grew to love both girls as her own. Bette and Tim dated for quite awhile before he finally proposed. The turning point was after Tim had been in a battle with Joker and ended up in the hospital clinging to life. When he came to he realized how fleeting life could be. He finally proposed to Bette and they were quickly married. Tim has taken over Kane Inc from Bette as she didn't want the burden of running it. Tim currently lives at Kane Estates with Bette and the twins. He gets frequent visitation with Maddie and Robyn. More to come... Category:Bat Family Category:Wayne Family